THE THREE DAYS
by duosun
Summary: Some momment of togetherness is always lovely...


A/N-I am really thankfull to you all... without yours reviews and support i can't able to write again a stry...thank u very much guys

Here is simple os on duo...

Pls enjoy and keep supporting like before..

Stry:

A chocolate complexsion man with silky hair is busy in kitchen...

Suddenly a voice touch his ears "Boss mai **ya** bhi le lu? "

The man nodded his head in dissapoientment...he murmmer "hey bhagwan...ya lerka sach mai pagal hai kya "

Again the same voice come but this time little loudly "arre kya hua Abhi...batao bhi... **ya** bhi rakh lu ? "

Abhijeet off the gas oven..wash his hand and walk towords the voice source which is his buddy's room with..

"Kya hai daya...tumhara **'ya'** kya cheej hai..koi naam bhi hai uska ki nahi...ya ya kar rahe ho room se..mujhe kitchen se kaise pata chalega ki ' **ya** ' kya cheej hai...pagal..mai thora e dekh raha hu...jo tum puch rahe(imititing day's voice) boss ya bhi le lu ? " and he enter into the room

The room condition really irritiate him...as all cloths..books..ipad..medicines are over bed in hapazard position and his buddy trying his best to put most things in a midium size travelling bag together which is already hulf filled with so much jeans..shirts and snacks..chips

Abhijeet tell in rash tone " Sahab ko yaad dila du ke hum only three days ke liya Manali ja rehe hai...puri jindegi ke liya nahi jo daya babu sare ke sare kapre pack kar rahe hai..."

"Ha..ha maloom hai mujhe ki kharoos and kanjoos acp sir ne hume srif four e days ka leave diya jaha mai 15 days ka leave application diya...mere itnaa sara requeat ke baad bhi bas char din ka e chutti di...aur ya baat tumko bar bar yaad dilane ki jaroorat nahi..samjhe" and with angry face daya again start his work

"Jab yaad hai..tab itna kapre kyu le rehe ho...cholo kuch apne pasand ke kapre le lo..or ha kuch garam kapre bhi rakh lo..."abhijeet tell and start to taking out chips and snacks packets from the bag

"Ha to sara kapre to mera pasand ka e hai...or ya kya..tum mere snacks kyu nikal rahe ho bag se..uha pai agar ya wala chips na mila to..tab kya mai chuttiya bina chips ke banaunga.." daya tell with face

" Motey..abh kuch jada e ho raha hai haan..kon leke jata hai chips kapre ke bag mai..jab extra waight ke wajase airport wale ne ya sab saman cheen lega na tab pata chalega...to ya sab chorna e better hai..or pagal hum manali ka rehe hai..o ek small city hai..koi jungle nahi jo sahab ko uha pai chips wagara na mile..."abhijeet teasingly say

A "hunh" give a smile to his lip...

"Aur tumha ' **ya'** kya tha bataya nahi" abhijeet asked

A rash voice come from daya's mouth "kuch nahi"

After some same naukjhak abhijeet complete the packing of daya and duo come down after arrenging sit on dinning chairs and start to eat...

"Daya yaad hai na..subha 6 baje flight hai..kal bhi ghora bechke mat sona..nahi to flight hame charke e bhag jayega..aur phir jana beauro or khana acp sir ka dant " abhijeet say with a smile

" Tum yaad karke sona...mai 5 baje e ready ho jaunga..aur tum agar late kiya to flight srif tumhe charke bhagega..kyuki mai akela e chala jaunga...samjhe" daya stand up with that after finishing his dinner..take the plates and bowls..wash them and go straight to his room with a good night wish to abhijeet who is busy in packing of ownself in his room..

Next day 5 am:

A loud horn breaking the peacefull silence of the megacity..

Abhijeet come running from duo house after checking all and locking the main door...

He come and sit on the cab which is booked for them..and tell in rash tone "kya hai bey...itna horn kyu de raha..agar kai society ke secretart ke paas complain kar diya to samajh ayega sahab ko...

"Tum sukher manao is baat ka ki char ke mahi gaya..waise jana to chata tha..leakin mere pass cab ko pay karne ke liya chutta paisa nahi hai to sacha ruk jai..."daya say naughtyly

"Ha..ha bara beherbani apka...ap chaliya bhai sahab.."abhijeet say teasingly and order the cab driver to move on

10 am :

A cab stop infront of a big hotel named 'White Snow'...duo come out from the cab..and after paying the cab enter inside the hotel...

After completing the formalities finaly duo enter into their room...they take one room having two single beds on daya's demand because he want to eat all brain of abhijeet ...at night also

After entering and giving tips to waiter abhikeet close the room..after turn found daya is laying over his bed without changing...

After taking cloths abhijeet enter into washroom...after 15 miniutes he come out and found daya sleeping with voice...he also lay down over bed after informing acp sir about their safe journey..

His sleep broke with a door bell sound...he wake up with a jerk and open the door fastly and found a waiter standing their with tensed face...

"Sorry sir..o ap log check in ke baad nikle e nahi room se...na lunch pe aye..or abhi to sham hone ko hai..to maneger sir ne check karne ko kaha...any problem sir "the waiter ask in clam tine

" arre nahi nahi..o actualy hum so gaye the..."abhijeet answer embarracely

The waiter smily say "ok sir..sorry to disturbe" and he turn to leave

Abhijeet ask quickly "suniya..yaha ka restro abhi open hai kya ?"

"Jee sir..24 hours service hai..any thing more sir" the waiter say

"Ok...ap jaiya.."abhijeet say and close the door...turn anf found daya till sleeping

A naughty light flash on abhijeet's eyes..he again enter into washroom and come back with a water mug...comr near daya's bed and through the water on daya who sit up with a jerk and see here and there in confusion...

A loud loughing voice understand him the reality...

"Abhi ke bacche...mera accha khasa neend ka band baja diya...pagal admi...ruk mai samjhata hu tujhe " daya say loudly and come down from bed to catch abhijeet who left the room firstly with..

"Fresh hoke niche aja...restro section mai rahunga mai "

Daya lock the door and enter into washroom with a angry face...

Daya come in restro and after finding his boss sat opposite to him..

"Sahab kuch jada e jaldi nahi agaya..."abhijeet say after odering the foods

"Ha to..itne thand mai kan bath leta...aur ya kya..bina garam kapre mai bahar a gaya...maloom hai na kitni jaldi thand lag jata tumhe...phir beemar para to sara haowa nikal jayeha..."daya say angryly

"Ho gaya tumhara..."abhijeet say in clam tone

"Ha..ho gaya...bhalai ka jamana jo nahi raha...hmph" with that daya start to eat

After making a face abhijeet also start to eat...

They come out from hotel and start walk together...

After some time they come to a small green lawn which is looking empty nearly...some local people just going through the area...

"Chalo daya yahi bethte hai..."abhijeet say

"Arre...kyu..chalo na agge chalte hai.."daya say confusingly

"Nahi yaar...sham hone ko hai..jada agge nikal gaya to lautne mai problem hogi.."abhijeet answer

"Nahi..hum agge e jayenge..chalo..."with that daya start to pull abhijeet with him...

"Arre...kitna bad weather hai..agge jana thik nahi yaar.."abhijeet say

"Kya boss...ghumne ake bhi itna kai sachta hai..cholo bhi "daya say irritatingly

Now again they start their walk..they are very busy in the beauty of nature...the nature is lookimg more beautiful inthe evening...the green vallis...the tall hill...the open sky..the cold..the peace just making the area like heaven...

After some time the weather turning more cold...

Abhijeet put his hands into his heans pocket as he feeling so cold without any hot cloth...So he say to abhijeet

"Daya chal...wapas chalte hai..."

"Or thorider rukte hai na...dekho kitna pyara najara hai...o dekho boss..kitne sare birds...o dekho hill kaisa gray gray ho gaya white se..." daya say excitedly

Abhijeet again not disturbe daya feeling his happyness...

After some momment daya say"weather kitne cold hai na boss...(suddenly he remwmber something and shout) oh no..boss tum to garam kapre pehne e nahi...kitni sardi hai...tumhara tabiyat to pakka bigar jayega...abh kya hoga"

"Arre relax daya..kuch nahi huya...so relax" abhijeet say rubbing hus hands

"Ha pata hai...mai bhul kaise gaya yaar...aur tum bats nahi sakte the..ki daya thand lag raha hai wapas chalo...haan"daya say angryly

"Oh hello...mai bataya tha..tum e bird dekhne mai busy the" Abhijeet say

"Accha accha...mai bhi na...abh chalo...khare kyu ho.." and he start walking with fast speed

Soon they enter into their hotel and go straight to their room..

Daya first start the room hiter in high temperature...then go for changing

He come out after few minutes and found abhijeet is lay down over bed with cover...after founding his close eyes...daya asked tensly..."boss...kya huya ?"

"Kuch nahi yaar...bas thorasa sir dard hai " abhijeet answer in low voice

"Accha...to mai kya dinner room mai e mang lu kya?"daya caringly

He call at reception and order for dinner after getting a simpls "hmm"

Now daya come and sit beside abhijeet and start to press abhijeet's head...

After some time the room bell rang..daya go and open the door..take the meal and after placing all over table he locked the door..and call abhijeet for dinne

"Cholo boss dinner karke phir so jana"

" tum khalo daya..mai baad mai kha lunga.."abhijeet tell in low tone

Before daya say anything his phone rang..and he engage in the call

After few minutes he complete his call and call abhijeet.."uth jao boss..dinner kar lo.."

But get no answer...so again call worrid tone "boss..kya huya "

Again get no answer so go and touch his hand snd get a jerk..

"Oh no..boss ko to tej bukhar hai...abh mai kya karu...boss utho na...kya huya tumhe...uttho na abhi" he jerk abhijeet but found no respose which turn him more panic

"hey bhagwan abh mai kya karu...kaha le jau abhi ko...kuch nahi pata mujhe..kya karu mai...ha..acp sir ko call karta hu" and he take his ph and call acp sir..

After few bell call attened and daya start in panic tone "sir sir...o abhijeer ko tej bukhar hai...kuch bal bhi nahi raha..na uth raha hai...mai kya karu sir...mujhe dar lag raha hai...sir ap boliya na kuch.."daya te in crying tone

"Daya..daya relax...dekho bukhar hai..isiliya behoos hai..tum ek jaldi se reception pai call karo aur doctor ka pucho..samjha...chalo time waste mat karo...mai rakhta hu..thorider baad call karunga..tum pehle doctor bulao..." acp sir tell in tense voice

Daya fastly take the reciver and call the reception..after call attened tell " jaldi se room no 515 pe doctor bhejiya..mere bhai beemar hai..jaldi"

And without listening opposite site he cut the call..And sat beside abhijeet grabing his hand..

The door bell rang..daya open the door runnimg and a doctor with maneger enter...

Doctor after checking give one injection and tell to daya.."dekhiya darne ki kai baat nahi..sardi ke waja se bukhar hai..mai injection de diya..subha tak hoosh ajayega...dont worry" and with that doctor left the room

"Kai problem ho to please contact us sir" the maneger say and after getting a positive nod left...

Daya come and sit beside abhijeet again and murmmer in tearty tone "daro nahi abhi..mai hu yaha pe...abhi thik ho jayoge.."

Next morning abhijeet slowly open his eyes and found daya sleeping in sitting position beside him...so he slowly sit up...daya open his eyes with jerk and tell in worried tone "aramse abhi...kya huya..dard hai..mai doctor bulau.."

Abhijeet cut him in clam tone.."arre chup chup..mai bilkul thik hu..dekho fit amd fine"

Suddenly daya hug him and start to cry slowly..abhijeet is very confuse with his cry..so separet and ask

"Kya huya daya? "

"Mai bahot dar gaya tha abhi..kai bhi nahi tha..mujhe kuch samajh e nahi aya ki kya karu...tum kuch nahi bal rahe the..tumko pata hai na mujhe kuch nahi ata..to mai bahat ghabra gaya...phir mai acp air ko call kiya...or reception pe bhi..unlogo ne e doctor bulaya.."daya tell in teary tone

"Kya daya..itnisi baat pai itna dar gaya..aur acp sir ko bhi call kar liya...tu bhi na..chal hat..mujhe fresh hona hai."Abhijeet tell and try to stand up..daya grab his hand and help him to go washroom...

Daya order lite breakfast in room...abhijeet come out and now daya enter for freshing up

Abhijeet found all dinner in untouch pisition..he sigh and at the time get a call from acp sir...he press the green sign and hear a tense voice "Daya abhijeet kaisa..hai..mai raat ko aur disturbe nahi kiya..hoosh aya use.."

"Jee sir..mai thik hu...ap tension mat le" abhijeet answer smilingly

Now acp relax tone "thank god...mai to dar gaya tha...aur tumhara bhai..boss kuch bal nahi raha sir...ya sunake to mujhe dara e diya tha...waise kaise ho tum? aur daya kaha hai? "Acp sir ask carringly

"Mai bilkul thik hu sir...ap to jamte e hai daya ko..o bahat jaldi ghabra jata hai...aur o wadhroom mai hai" abhijeet say softlt

"Accha chalo..dheean rakhna apna..aur daya ka bhi..mai rakhta hu.."acp sir tell in relax tone

Abhijeet cut the call with "jee sir..take care"

The waiter come...serve their food and after taking all dinner left the room..

Daya come out and say "arre..khana mangliya..accha kiya boss...bahat jada bhook laga hai"

"Ha lage ga e na...dinnet jo skip kiya...,ajao.."abhijeet sat teasingly

"Ha khana khake e nilal jate hai...flight ka ticket bhi karana hai emergencily.."daya say in serious tone

"Kya..flight ki ticket..kya bal rahe ho yaar ?" Abhijeet ask confusingly

"Sardi ke karan bukhar aya...to jaroor hum itne sardi wale masoom mai nahi rahenge.."daya say more seriously

Abhijeet look at daya with open mouth...

"Apna muh bandh karo aur jaldi khana khao.." daya say

"Abey pagal...bukhar hone se log sardi wale masoom charke bhagta hai?..ain..agar kisiko winter mai fever ajai to o kya karega...ghar charke summer wale country mai bhag jayega..." abhijeet say surprisingly

"Mujhe o sab nahi pata..hum wapas jayenge bas..."daya say ignoring his tease

Abhijeet see him for a momment and found him in tension...so tell in serious tone "accha baba...hum jada ghumenge nahi...room se jada nahi niklenge...aur proper dress pehenke e niklenge..abh thik? "

Daya look at him and say "pakka ?"

"Ha mere baap pakka...chal jaldi complete kar...shopping pai jana hai na..ek din to sone mai e nikal gaya..."abhijeet say after washing his hand...

They left the hotel and arrenge a cab and go to a shoping mall...they buy so many wears gifts for their all team member...friends..and for themself also as a memory...

After shopping they go to see some special places which is very propuler..They take lunch at a big hotel...

They enjoy all day together...but return in before evening...they enjoy evening and night seeing lots of movie...playing games..pulling eachother's leg...discussing many things...and go to dream land late night after completing their dinner

Next day they go to see main and highest hill of Manali...so many visiters are present there enjoing..tracking and playing with snow...abhijeet hit a ice ball over daya expecting counter attack..but but found daya not interestted so leave the idea which give a smile to daya who dont want abhijeet play with ice...as he caught with fever just one day before...

After enjoying all day they come back to hotel...and lay over tiredly

Daya say "kal wapas jana hai ...kitni jaldi wakt nikal gaya na...kitne din baad itna enjoy kiya tumhare sath...nahi to bas din mai kuch wakt e to sath gujar pate hai..boss kash humara life bhi normal logo ke tarha hota..hum bhi ek sath din gujarte...chuttiya..har occasion enjoy karte...hame ya char din ke jagha pandra din chutti milta...kitna accha hota na..."

After feeling sad mood of daya abhijeet say naughtyly "ha...isiliya na ke tum 8 waje ke jagha 10 waje uthte subha mai..aur mera bacha huya jo thora bahat bheja hai o bhi kha sakte...but you think wrong...sare normal log bhi sunha jadi e uthte hai..sayed tumse pehle e uthte..aur unlogo ko bhi kaam e karna parta hai pura din...aur pura din ke baad raat ko wapas ake e family se milte hai...is side se to hum lucky hai yaar..hum ek sath kaam karte hai...kitne baar baat karte hai pura din...aur rahi baat chuttiya ki to..log chutti pai kya karte hai..family walo ke sath wakt gujarte...to hamara team e hamara family hai...hum ek sath e to wakt gujarte hai...aur agar roj roj chutti mil jayega to aisa special nahi feel hoga jaisa hum feel karte hai bohat din baad chutti pake...aur hum log kitne lucky hai na...hum desh ke liya kuch kar pate hai...kitne logo ko chate huya bhi ya naseeb nahi hota...hai na ? "

But found no response from daya...so open his eyes and found daya is already sleeping..

So say in smily whishper "Arre mai itna boring lecture deta hu kya jo daya sunte e so gaya..."

He smile on his own tone and go to dreamland..

Next day abhijeet wake up by a high alarm voice...he left the bed fastly..get fresh and ready start to call daya..

"Daya uth ja...dekh late ho raha hai...abey uth na"

"Kya boss..thori der aur sone do na..."daya say after covering his face

"Sahab atte wakt to mujhse pehle ready ho gaua tha...aur jate wakt to uthne ka naam e nahi..."abhijeet think and say after thinking something with naughty eyes "daya jaldi utho..kfc ka last friend bucket khatam hone wala hai..."

Daya open his eyes and left the bed harryly and after grabing the matter go staraight to washroom with red embarraced face...which turn more red hearing a high lough from abhijeet...

Soon they check out from hotel after doing packing harryly...take a cab and go for their flight...

The flight take off with them for mumbai...

Duo look at the high hill looking golden in first sun light from the window and left for their main destination with a smile and sweet memory...

A/N-Thank u every one for readimg this stry...

Please give ur comment...

I will come back soon..till take care


End file.
